Teen Titans enter the world of Redwall
by Snowpelt
Summary: The Teen Titans have a normal day fighting Mumbo until he sends them into the world of Redwall! How will they survive? How will they get out of there? Read more to find out. Flames not minded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Redwall or Teen Titans**

Jump city------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans. They had kicked the bad guy's but and were now enjoying their time at the tower. Cyborg was playing a racing game against BB and he was winning. Raven was trying to block out the games noise while reading a white book with a black oval on the front. Robin meanwhile was training, beating a punching bag to a pulp. Starfire was in her room playing with her beanie babies. The alarm sounded and everyone stopped what they were doing.

A picture appeared on the screen showing Mumbo robbing a bank. The money happened to all be flying into his hat.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted the all too familiar battle cry of the Teen Titans.

Cyborg raced to the T car and Robin his motorcycle. Starfire flew overhead, with Beastboy and Raven by her side. The three landed next to the bank that Mumbo was robbing just as Cyborg and Robin showed up behind Starfire. Mumbo skipped happily out of the bank, flipping his hat back onto his head. His look of triumph changed to sheer horror as he saw the Teen Titans.

"Stop right there, Mumbo." Robin glared at Mumbo.

"Well, you won't be able to stop me if you've got your noses in a book." Mumbo said, mysteriously.

He took off his hat in front of the mystified titans and pulled a book out of it. It was a red bound book with the picture of a mouse wielding a sword on the front. The title read 'Mossflower' in a neat print.

"Mumbo jumbo!" Mumbo opened the book and a vortex opened, sucking the Titans in. They did their best to stay out of it, but to no avail. Once they were all in, Mumbo closed the book, also closing the portal and chuckled to himself. His threw the book up and caught it in his hat. With a swirl of his cape, he disappeared, back to his hideout. Where he had disappeared, you could hear his trailing laughter.

"Hahahahaha Ahahahahahah!"

End of Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy if you are to review. Flames not minded. Also sorry for how short this chapter is. The next chapter might be this short, but trust me, they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Redwall or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2**

**Robin---**

The Titans screamed, yelled, and a few even cursed as they continued to fall, down, down, down. Then, everything went black.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Robin heard a feminine voice. He had his eyes closed still.

"Yes, he will be fine, my dear Columbine." came a male voice.

"Oh, I'm so glad." came the voice of Columbine, again.

Robin opened his eyes and looked up to find two human sized mice looking down at him. He was mildly surprised, but remembered that he had been transported into a book.

"Where am I?" he asked the two mice, sitting up in the process.

"Oh good, your awake, matey." The plumper one said. "Why, you're in jolly old Mossflower woods. My name's Gonff, prince of mouse thieves. This is my dear, sweet Columbine." He indicated to Columbine. "What's your name?"

"I'm Robin the…" Robin answered looking down at himself, seeing grayish fur with a hint of brown in it.

"Squirrel." Gonff finished for him. "Well, at least your okay. Funny name though. Oh well, let's get you into Brockhall." Gonff said cheerily.

"Brock where?" Robin asked, standing up.

"Brockhall, home of the badgers." Gonff said, "Now come on. Let's get there before they start dinner without us." Gonff skipped off through the bushes.

Robin watched him for a moment, lost in thought before Columbine gave him a nudge and he began to follow Gonff with Columbine trailing after him, covering their tracks. They soon disappeared from view and it was like they were never there.

**Beast boy---**

A mouse sat, out cold, outside of Cotir. He began to stir as the gates opened. The dark brown mouse ruffled his fur as a few rats and weasels slipped out and put their spear points to the mouse's throat. The mouse was now fully awake and looking fearfully up at the guards with thousand eyes shields.

"Why are you here you little mouse wretch, and what is your name?" one of the rats, clearly in charge of the group, spat at the mouse.

"My name's beast boy and I have no idea what I am doing here… where is here anyway?" Beast boy asked.

"Why, you are in Mossflower woods, ruled by queen Tsarmina you insolent fool!" he spat again.

Meanwhile, a group of otters watch the scene carefully. An older grey one looked at a younger brown one. "Do you think we could take 'em Skip?"

"Sure thing mate, just be careful of that little critter." Skip said, loading his sling.

"Come with us, queen Tsarmina will be glad to have a prisoner." The weasel spat, motioning for BB to get up.

"Now!" Skipper yelled and five otters burst from the bushes.

BB held his hands over his head to make sure that no stray rocks hit him in the face. He closed his eyes tight and only opened them when he heard the battle sounds fade. When he opened his eyes, he saw two rats and the weasel captain running back to the gates and slamming them shut. On the ground were three weasels and a rat, out cold.

"Come on!" Skipper said to BB, picking him up and standing him on his feet. "Let's get you back to Brockhall."

"Ummm… dude, where and what is Brockhall?" BB asked.

"Now's not the time. All will be revealed in time." Skipper said, literally pulling BB into the forest towards Brockhall.

**Raven---**

Raven yelled as she kept consciousness and landed in the branches of a tree.

"Ouch." She mumbled. When she dislodged herself from the branches she tried to levitate only to find that she couldn't and landed hard on her bottom. She stood up and scratched the back of her head to find that she had fur.

"What the--!" she exclaimed, looking down at her hands. There was pale brown fur covering both arms. She felt where her ears were supposed to be, finding that she had long ears that drooped slightly over her head.

"Oh no." she said in a monotone with an angry look at no one in particular. She was a hare. Almost like the time she turned into a rabbit inside of Mumbo's hat. Then it all clicked. The Titans were all inside of the book 'Mossflower'.

She heard a rustling up in the tree she had fell out of. She looked up to see three squirrels aiming bows at her. A squirrel, the obvious leader of the bunch, barked out a question at her.

"What do you want here in Mossflower!"

"Well…" Raven began and then she continued to tell them what happened at Jump city.

When she had finished the tale, the three squirrels looked at her oddly. "Okay then, let's get you back to Brockhall and we can figure out how to help you. By the way, what is your name?"

"Raven. Yours?" she asked as the lead squirrel jumped down.

"My name's Lady Amber. Come on, we'll lead you to Brockhall." Lady Amber began to walk back to Brockhall with an uncertain Raven behind her.

"We'll go tell Cregga that you're on your way with guests." One of the other squirrels stated and both disappeared into the treetops.

**Starfire and Cyborg—**

A badger and another hare sat on the beach. The badger stood up, accidentally making the hare fall off of him into the water. The ocean water immediately woke her up. She jumped up, splashing the badger as she did.

"Watch it!" the badger said.

"Sorry." The hare replied.

They widened their eyes at each other.

"Cyborg, you are a badger!"

"Starfire, you are a hare!" They said at the same time. They exclaimed and looked down at themselves.

Cyborg was all white with black stripes. Starfire was light brown with a darker brown spot around her left eye. Starfire reached up and felt the backside of her long ears. Cyborg looked down at his arms that were supposed to be robotic, but they was a normal white and black color.

"Hay, I'm not part robot anymore!" he exclaimed.

Starfire tried to use her starbolts, but she couldn't. "I can no longer use my starbolts. Friend, please tell me, where are we?"

Cyborg looked around him. "Well, the last thing I remember was Mumbo saying we would have our noses in a book. I think he sucked us into a book."

"What's that?" Starfire pointed to Salamandastron.

"I don't know but, let's head that way. Maybe we can get some answers there." Cyborg began to walk toward Salamandastron.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note: This is longer than the last chapter so it took me longer. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Titans nor Redwall. If I did, they wouldn't exist.**

**Chapter 3**

**Robin---**

Robin was continuing to look at Gonff as he continually disappeared into the foliage, only to reappear in front of them a while later, waiting. Once robin had caught up to Gonff for the millionth time on the way to Brockhall, he asked Gonff a question.

"So, why are you covering your tracks?" he asked innocently.

"Boy, you must not be from around here, matey. We are trying to keep Brockhall a secret from that evil witch Tsarmina. That wildcat took over an old sandstone building not to far off from here. Her father, Verdauga Greeneyes, was more tolerant. He allowed us to farm on what he thought was his land, but taxed us a percentage of what we grew.

But, then he died of a poison administered by Tsarmina and Fortunata. The villagers of the town that was outside of Kotir all left and moved into Brockhall, where they would be safe. That's why, matey." Gonff concluded. "Now, tell us. How did you get here?"

Robin proceeded to tell them his story, and what happened to them when the Titans were fighting Mumbo. Robin concluded with another question. "Have you happened to see any of my friends, Gonff?"

"No, not yet, matey. Maybe that otters or the squirrels have, though." Gonff said, looking sort of down and also disbelieving at the story.

"Okay." Robin said looking at the ground momentarily.

**Beast Boy---**

BB allowed himself to be dragged along by Skipper. They finally came to a stop. Skipper and the other otters retraced their steps exactly and BB decided to do the same. Then, they began to head the other way, covering their trail. After a while they took a rest.

"Now, what were you doing so close to Kotir?" Skip turned and asked BB.

BB was completely confused. "What is a Kotir? Oh, and who are you?"

Skipper was flabbergasted when he heard that Beast Boy didn't know what Kotir was. "Well, it is an old Sandstone building ruled by an evil dictator."

BB looked at Skip, "Ummm… never heard of it before. But, to answer some of your question, I come from a city far away." And with that, BB told them his story.

Skip looked on with thoughtful eyes. "So, you need to find your friends and get back to Jump city, it is jump city, right?"

"Yeah, you get the big picture. So, my name is Beast Boy, what's yours?"

"Skipper, but you can call me Skip."

"So, Skip, where and what is the Brockhall I have been hearing about?"

"Brockhall, home of badgers. Cregga rose eyes lives there, although she is now blind. It's not far now. Come on, maybe Gonff or the squirrels have found your friends." Skip said, moving towards Brockhall.

BB followed and the two other otters covered their tracks. Soon, they had disappeared into the bushes.

**Raven---**

Lady Amber covered their tracks carefully. Raven walked in front of her, looking over her shoulder. She needed to remember this place. She had, obviously, read this book before and knew what was happening. "So, have any luck on bringing down Kotir?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know about Kotir?"

"Well, in my dimension, this place is a book. So, what did you find out?"

"Ummm… okay… well, we know that Kotir rested in an old lakebed, and then when the river changed its course, the lake dried up. So…"

"If you can fill the lake back up, Kotir will flood. Brilliant idea." Raven cut in.

"… Yes… well, we are almost to Brockhall." Lady Amber said.

They came upon a door carved into the base of a tree. "Well, this is it. Brockhall." Lady Amber opened the door and allowed Raven to go in first. Lady Amber followed and peered out the door, looking both left and right before closing the door behind her.

**Starfire and Cyborg---**

Starfire walked, picking up seashells along the way, admiring their shape, size and beautiful colors. She giggled like a little dibbun every time she found a new colored one. Cyborg trudged behind, obviously mad at Mumbo for making them animals and sucking them into a book. Although, he did admire the scenery and long sandy beaches that were not inhabited by tons of people. He had to say it was nice.

They soon arrive at Salamandastron. Cyborg looked at the two hares standing outside of the entrance. "Ummm… can you please tell us where we are?" he asked.

One of the hares stood foreword, respecting Cyborg, as he was a badger. "You are at Salamandastron, sah!" she called off.

"Are you here to train sah?" the other hare stepped foreword.

"Ummm… I would like to find my friends first."

"Please, sah, tell us what happened. By the by, what is your name, sah?" the first hare asked.

"My name's Cyborg and that," he pointed to Starfire, "is Starfire." He began to tell them what happened at Jump city, Starfire popping into the story every once in a while to tell a portion of the story.

"Ah, well, we might find them on a patrol, for now, come in and meet the badger lord of this here mountain." The second hare beckoned him and Starfire in.

**Kotir---**

Tsarmina banged and fist upon her table in wrath. "Why didn't you stop them?" she screamed menacingly at the weasel captain.

"Well, your majesty, they w-" he began.

Tsarmina interrupted him, "I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses! Go out there, and find them!" She screamed, standing up and coming dangerously close to throttling the captain.

"Yes, your highness!" the weasel saluted, standing up and knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in. He backed out, tripping over the chair and landing flat on his face. He quickly stood up and rushed out the door as Tsarmina chose to pursue him until he was out of the door.

She went back inside of her personal chamber and sat down wearily in her chair. She rubbed her temples, "I am surrounded by blundering idiots.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Note: This goes out to Suuki-Aldrea, the only one to give me a review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Redwall nor Teen Titans**

**Chapter 4**

**Robin---**

Robin and Gonff approached the entrance to Brockhall quickly, "Well, this is it, matey." Gonff said, cheering up. Robin opened the door and all three entered, closing the door carefully after them.

Robin looked around in wonder that all this could be built at the base of a tree. Gonff had spotted Lady Amber and bounced over to her.

"'ello ma'am. Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Raven, the other squirrels and I found her on patrol. Who's your new friend." She indicated to Robin who was still looking around. Columbine had already scurried off.

"That's Robin. I think he mentioned one of his friends was named Raven. Hold on, matey, let's see if they know each other." He said, "Robin, come here." He called.

Robin snapped back into reality and walked of to Lady Amber and Raven, who was standing near-by. "Yes?"

"Did you say that one of your friends was named Raven?" Lady Amber questioned.

"Yes, have you found her?"

"Yeah, hold on." Lady Amber said. She went over to Raven and talked with her for a moment. Lady Amber then walked back and Raven followed.

Robin looked at Raven for a moment. Raven looked right back. She was still sulking because she was a hare.

"Yep, that's him." Raven said at the same time Robin said, "Yep, that's her."

"It's good to see that you're okay." Robin said to Raven.

**Beast Boy---**

Beast boy followed the otters, barely keeping pace, to a small door that was in the base of the tree.

"Is this Brockhall?"

"Yes it is, mate." Skip answered.

"Cool." BB said as Skip opened the door and stepped inside.

BB followed Skip and looked around. "Awsome!" he spotted to squirrels, a mouse, and a hare chatting in an area away from the door.

He walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy."

"Hi BB, it's me, Raven."

"And me, Robin."

"Hey guys! Are you both okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

**Cyborg and Starfire---**

"Well, I can say that maybe the animals at Brockhall have found them." The badger lord pondered out loud after Cyborg had retold the story. "For now, stay here. I will send a few hares down there."

"Thank you, Boar." Starfire said.

"Yeah, what she said." Cyborg pointed to Starfire.

They were all seated in a chamber, talking. Just then, two hares entered the room. "For now, these two shall escort you around for a tour." Boar said, motioning for tem to stand and follow the hares, which they did.

That night to running hares were dispatched and ran off towards Brockhall.

**Kotir---**

A platoon of soldiers dispatched into Mossflower, searching for any sign of the animals that lived within. Tsarmina looked down on the scene as the sun went down. She cackled manically.

"I'll find you yet, you little pests. You too, Martin. You will be no match for me."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Note: Sorry this took me so long and that it is so short. School is starting soon, so I have been really busy. **


End file.
